<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Miraculous Anastasia AU by bythegraceandglory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288956">A Miraculous Anastasia AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegraceandglory/pseuds/bythegraceandglory'>bythegraceandglory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anastasia - Freeform, Anastasia is my fave movie/musical so I wanted to write a fic, Angst, Characters in early 20s, F/M, Guardian Chat, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Self-Indulgent, Slightly Out Of Character, musical AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegraceandglory/pseuds/bythegraceandglory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hawkmoth's defeat, Ladybug disappeared, leaving Chat Noir the new guardian of the Miracle Box. With Mayura on the loose, Chat calls on old allies to help. His heart still belongs to his lady, even as girls throughout France claim to be Ladybug.<br/>In Italy, Marinette suffers from amnesia. Her dreams call her to Paris and a man dressed in black leather...<br/>Also known as, an Anastasia the musical Miraculous AU in which the songs from Anastasia guide the plot!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Miraculous Anastasia AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've seen some other writers here do musical AUs in canon so here is my take on it, using one of my favorite musicals- Anastasia. To keep it as close to canon as I can and to get the outcome I want, some character’s roles from the musical will be shifted slightly. But hopefully this can just be a fun thing.<br/>All characters are aged up, though I might be vague on school and jobs and stuff.<br/>For the sake of a happy ending, the rules of the Miraculous box memory loss might be altered slightly from what we saw in the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold December night. Ladybug marveled at the lights that adorned Paris at this time of year as she waited for Chat for their patrol. She smiled as she saw her partner leap across the Parisian sky light, a shadow against the city’s lights.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, my Lady,” Chat said, as he landed on the balcony. He took her hand and kissed it. The familiar gesture made Ladybug smile.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Chaton,” she replied, sweetly. She tapped a finger on her chin. “Though if I recall, Christmas isn’t for another five days.”</p><p>“Oh, but my Lady, I would be remiss if I didn’t wish you a happy holiday when I don’t know if I’ll see you until after it. Besides, I have something to give you.” He pulled a box out from a pocket in his suit.</p><p>“Chat! You shouldn’t have!” Ladybug chided. “I didn’t get you anything.”</p><p>Chat chuckled. “It’s okay, bugaboo. This was gifted to me after I helped a jeweler. And your company is gift enough for me.”</p><p>Ladybug blushed at the compliment. She had learned that despite Chat’s flirtatious facade, he meant the compliments he gave.</p><p>Chat opened the box, holding it out for her to see. Inside was a black, metal paw print, with a green gemstone in the middle, on a long silver, necklace chain. She took it from the box and held it in her palm. It wasn’t much bigger than her thumb. When she flipped it over, she saw that the Eiffel Tower was engraved on the back. “Chat,” she smiled.</p><p>“I know it’s cheesy, me giving you a necklace of <em>my </em>symbol, but-”</p><p>Ladybug cut him off with a light kiss on the tip of his nose. He gawked at her as she slipped the long necklace chain over her neck. “I love it, Chat. Thank you. You know I am your number one fan.”</p><p>Chat beamed. It wasn’t like his cheeky <em>Chat </em>grin; this grin screamed excitement and eagerness and happiness that he had pleased her and was excited. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, pressing a light kiss on her forehead. “And I am yours.”</p><p>She wasn’t quite sure what she felt for Chat these days. Her crush on Adrien had long since faded and her partner… she didn’t know what they were to each other. She trusted him more than anything, but they couldn’t be together as long as they didn’t know their identities. All the same, she never pushed away his affection and she got the sense that he still did love her.</p><p>They sat cuddling in the cold night for a while. Ladybug could see her breath, but Chat’s embrace kept her warm.</p><p>“Do we have to patrol?” Chat asked.</p><p>Ladybug hummed. She was the guardian. It would look bad if she slacked on her job… but Chat’s warmth was so inviting and she supposed that they deserved some time to just sit around and be friends. “I suppose not. If we hear the sound of screams, we’ll know there’s something wrong,” she teased.</p><p>“A fan-cat-stic plan,” Chat joked. Ladybug rolled her eyes and pushed lightly on his chest at the bad pun, but didn’t leave his embrace. “Do you have plans for the holidays?”</p><p>“Some. I’ll be spending the day with my parents, but I have plans with some of my friends for Christmas Eve. What about you? I know things aren’t always great with your family.”</p><p>“Yeah. I find myself missing my mom more this time of year. She loved Christmas. But it’ll be fine. I’m getting together with friends on Christmas Eve and one of my friends offered to let me spend Christmas with him and his family.”</p><p>“I’m glad. You’re a good person. You deserve the world.” Chat tightened his hold on her after she finished speaking.</p><p>“Thanks. I don’t hear things like that that often.”</p><p>“Well, you should. I care about you.”</p><p>“You’re a good person too, my lady. I happen to think you’re paw-some.”</p><p>Ladybug gave him a light shove, the moment ruined. “That’s it,” she said, laughing. “I take it back. I hate you.”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Chat said. He drew her close. He trailed a hand to her waist… and began to tickle her.</p><p>“No! Chat, no! You know I’m ticklish!” she cried between laughs.</p><p>“Never! Not until you admit you like me!” he cackled like a villain from a cartoon movie.</p><p>“Fine! Fine! I love you!” Ladybug cried.</p><p>Chat’s hands fell from her. “You’ve never said those words before.”</p><p>“I- I know… but I think I mean them. I don’t know <em>how-</em> if it’s romantic or platonic or something more than either of those and we don’t have the luxury to explore them, but the feelings I have for you are strong. I love you, Chat.”</p><p>“I love you too, Ladybug,” he said. He wrapped her in his arms.</p><p>They pulled back from the hug eventually. Eager to lighten the conversation from love confessions, Chat brought up his absentee mother. “Around this time of year, my mother loved to sing.”</p><p>“Oh? What song?”</p><p>Chat cleared his throat and began to sing. His voice had deepened since they first donned their Miraculouses, but it was still soft and sweet and him. “On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember, soon you’ll be home with me, once upon a December.”</p><p>“It’s lovely, Chat,” Ladybug said.</p><p>The two heroes, sat wrapped in each other’s embrace, dreams of a future when Hawkmoth was defeated and they could spend more nights like this in their minds.</p><p>-------------</p><p>On Christmas day, lights flashed around the Agreste Mansion. Only these weren’t the soft, holiday lights bringing cheer to Paris, but the flashing lights of cop cars. Gabriel Agreste had been unmasked by Ladybug and Chat Noir in a final battle. Now, Adrien was being interviewed for any involvement he had with his father, though most news coverages were painting him as the victim as well.</p><p>Adrien couldn’t keep his mind on the questioning. Most people passed it off as him being distressed by the knowledge of Hawkmoth. However, it was Ladybug Adrien was worried about. Everything had gone so well. They had defeated Hawkmoth, after all. But then Ladybug went after Mayura… and hadn’t come back. There had been no sightings of Ladybug on the Ladyblog since. They had said that if they got separated in the fight, to meet at the top tier of the Eiffel Tower, but with all the reporters and cops in the last day, Adrien hadn’t had the time or place to be Chat.</p><p>He knew Chat would eventually have to give his account to the police, having only given a brief talk when turning over Hawkmoth, but his first priority was finding his partner.</p><p>It wasn’t until the next morning that Chat had time to change. When he transformed, he felt something was different. There was a sort of power that surrounded him that wasn’t there before, but he thought nothing of it, that maybe it was simply his suit taking notice of the fact that he had matured over the year.</p><p>Chat flew to the Eiffel Tower, hoping that his lady might be there waiting. Instead he found a wooden box, a pair of earrings, a small notebook, and a note.</p><p>Chat picked up the note, a sudden cold feeling washing over him. He recognized the box from years ago. And if it was here without Ladybug… he had a sinking feeling he knew what the note would say before he opened it.</p><p>He opened it anyway,</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Dearest Chat,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I am so sorry it came to this. I can’t explain all the details, but it’s no longer safe for me to be the guardian. I am giving up being Ladybug and am making you guardian. I am so so sorry. I can’t say that enough. I’m sorry for leaving you to do this on your own. I’m sorry for not giving you more guidance. I’m sorry that after I write this note I’ll have no memory of you.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I have written everything you need to know in the notebook: potions I’ve translated, the identities of the Miraculous users, etc. I know that Hawkmoth knew the identities of the users, but with Ladybug gone… you might get to reconsider things.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>There are so many things I wish could’ve happened differently. I wish we could’ve had the reveal we wanted, after defeating Hawkmoth and Mayura. As it stands, Mayura is still on the loose, though there have been set back. I wish I could’ve seen where we ended up. I wonder if we would’ve continued to be friends or if our “I-love-yous” would’ve meant something more.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I’ll love you always, Chat, even if I can’t remember you.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Please move on and be happy. You deserve the world.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Goodbye, my sweet kitty,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ladybug</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“No.” Chat sunk to his knees on the Eiffel Tower and cried, as snow began to softly fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And... I probably won’t update this for several months… but I had ideas for this beginning so I wanted to run with it.<br/>Sorry, I was vague about the Hawkmoth, defeat scene, but I wanted to be vague about why Ladybug had to give up her Miraculous to add to the distress and mystery of the situation. Also, the actual musical has some vagueness as to what happens with Anastasia, so I think it fits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>